1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a displaying apparatus which employs a display, for example, a CRT, and can be utilized advantageously, for example, for performing word processing, serving as a work station for a Local Area Network (LAN), etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, studies on putting the LAN (Local Area Network) into practical use have been carried out. A data processing apparatus called a work station is connected to the LAN. Functions of the work station proposed at present include preparation of the formatted or non-formatted document, filing of documents, electronic mail and the like.
A formatted document can be completed, for example, by using a pattern as shown in FIG. 1 wherein some blank spaces are determined in advance and writing data or information to the blank spaces of this pattern. Then, the methods for writing data or information to such blank spaces include the method of employing the normal word processing function and the method of employing the menu.
In the method of employing the menu, as shown in FIG. 2, an image of the formatted document is displayed on a CRT screen and also a menu is displayed while superposed on this image. Required information or data is selected from among these menus, and written into a blank space specified by a cursor on the CRT screen. The "menu" is a list of information or data frequently used, such as address, name, idiom and the like which are registered in advance while divided on a similar basis, and selection can be made properly from among such divided sections.
When a formatted document is prepared by using such a menu, as shown in FIG. 2, the menu is displayed while superposed on the image of the formatted document. This creates a condition causing erasure of the cursor indicating the blank space where the information selected from the menu is to be written on the CRT screen. Such cursor erasure is dependent upon the position where the menu is displayed. Such an erasure of the cursor creates a serious operational problem, in that an operator can not find the position where the information selected from the menu is to be written.